The invention relates to a stroller. More particularly, the invention relates to a stroller with double seats.
A conventional double-seat stroller has two seats in the same direction. The distance of the two seats should be long enough to receive the foot and leg portions of a child in the back seat. The long stroller is not convenient for moving.